guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Explosive Growth
Did anyone check already, whether the "creature" part here and in Boon of Creation includes raising minions? --Xeeron 05:04, 4 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it most certainly does. And it double hits with Animate Bone Minions. --Thervold 15:47, 8 May 2006 (CDT) check - Anguished Was Lingwah I'm not surprised either way (trigger or no trigger), want to find out for sure. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:48, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :Both Explosive Growth and Boon of Creation are triggered when the urn is dropped. --adeyke 02:26, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Jagged Bones Did anybody check if this worked with Jagged Bones? Because if it does this, Death Nova, Boon of Creation and Signet of Creation is going to become one hell of a minion bombing combination in Nightfall. --NieA7 03:57, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :Maybe. The fact that it's Spawning Power kind of limits its usefulness in MM builds, though. --Hashmir 11:51, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Not all MMs are necros. Since Animate Shambling Horror works properly with Spirit's Gift, Boon of Creation and Explosive Growth I expect that Jagged Bones does as well. If it doesn't, I'll update appropriately. -DaveK, 17:25, 13 January 2007 (GMT) Why is sig of cap up? This skill can be bought before capped, so I really don't see the reason for a signet of capture to be up. :thusly done --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:57, 31 March 2007 (CDT) this note Seems even more redundant than the Vanguard Sin note- should be clear immediately upon reading the skill description. --Shadowcrest 23:57, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :I removed it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 00:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I kind of generalised it without realising how dumb it sounded. Sorry about that. King Neoterikos 01:04, 4 February 2009 (UTC) "Because it is summoned at the location of the target, this skill (Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support) combines well with Explosive Growth." --◄mendel► 07:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Using a skill slot to deal ~50 damage bonus per assassin (affected by armor) seems like a bad idea to be "suggesting". The synergy is there, but the combo isn't particularly powerful. May as well combine with Glyph of Immolation for 42 armor-ignoring, and potentially more. (T/ ) 07:22, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::I don't understand: you seem to be saying, Explosive groths is terribad, so don't suggest synergies for it? --◄mendel► 08:17, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::No; it works well with Animate Bone Minions and AotL (not sure about Shambling Horrors/Jagged Bones/Malign Intervention created ones, though) because you can (potentially) cause lots of damage. I feel that the notes section is to point out more facts about the skills, and also to be useful by suggesting the better/best skill combinations which work well. For example, Earthen Shackles is a decent skill. It combines very nicely with Mark of Rodgort or Jesus Beam; not so much with Spirit Burn. I know that's a more extreme example, but my point is that we ought to stick to useful/viable skill combos if we are to suggest synergies at all. (Otherwise, all such notes may just as well link to the related QRs.) (T/ ) 09:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Site-note: the same note is on the Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support. Whatever will come out of this, we have to add it here, or remove it there. Also "Using a skill slot to deal ~50 damage.." is not completely true, keep in mind that it deal ~50 damage up to five enemies. Still, I don't think it is worth considering this combo in your build only for this "synergy".-- -- ( talk ) 12:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::It is not true that the note has to be added/removed the same on both articles, because in effect these say: :::::* (here) IF you are taking E.G., THEN it is a good idea to take E.V.A.S. as well. :::::* (there) IF you are taking E.V.A.S., THEN it is a good idea to take E.G. as well. :::::It may well be that one statement is true and the other is not. And maybe, phrasing it like this on the actual note, we can avoid the implication of "good synergy", namely, that this is a good combo compared to others (that don't have either of these skills). --◄mendel► 15:06, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think it should be noted (maybe not as "good synergy" though) because I didn't know assassin support worked with this skill. I thought it didn't count as "summoning" in the same way minions and spirits did. Does it work with asura summons too? --Macros 18:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hey man, the note already links to the article Create man, how much more do you want it to say it man? It could be worth noting that EVAS will trigger at the target unlike any of the other skills man, but that's about all the mention it's worth man. No distinguishing features 18:07, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I think that the note should be on EVAS and not here. The summon location is a trait of EVAS, not of EG. --JonTheMon 18:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The note is on EVAS already. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 23:00, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Malign Intervention It's too bad...I just tested this with Malign Intervention and it does NOT trigger even though you technically created the minion, its just not under your control. Would have made a great addition to a bomber. :What about when you use Verata's Gaze or Verata's Aura on the minion? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 13:29, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::I seriously doubt that'd work, since you're merely transferring control, not creating a minion :P ::Still, I fired up GW, for the heck of it. Nothing happened. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:19, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Thinking of New Explosive Growth Builds Spawning Power 16 Core Skills: Explosive Growth, Mantra of Signets, Signet of Spirits, Rupture Soul Optional Skills: Feast of Souls ,Boon of Creation Combat Usage Example: Mantra of Signets, Explosive Growth Signet of Spirits, Rupture Soul,Signet of Spirits Total damage = 554 lightning damage in just a few seconds. Defensive Usage Example: Boon of Creation, Spirit's_Gift, Signet of Spirits, Feast of Souls 309 Party Heal ,318 life for any allies, pets, minions near you, & an additional 159 life for yourself Just throwing this out since the new updates makes a Core Rt quite interesting to play. Spawning Power 13 is the breakpoint for 5 energy gain per spirit summoned. This build is quite versatile, but others will probably think of a better design 16:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Saikano :I already thought of a build like that, but I completely forgot Mantra of Signets... And Boon of Creation offsets the high e-cost of the mantra.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:43, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Another fault is the limit of only 5 foes can get hit per spirit creation, but it's a fun build to bring back old Rt 17:05, 20 June 2009 (UTC)Saikano